A Day With Shigure
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Second chapter the last? Tohru spends an entire day with everyone's favorite perverted Inu.
1. Waking Late And Frantic Cleaning

A/N: I just can't seem to stop, can I? I start on one story and then write another. Somebody please make these ideas go away, so I can focus on my other stories! This is insane! Urg!!!

Waking Late And Frantic Cleaning.

Tohru Honda woke up with a start her brown hair flying about from the movement.

Her tired brain tried to figure out why she had woken up so early.

It was Friday. She didn't have school because it was a three day weekend. Kyo would be gone today on a date with Kagura that he'd promised he'd go on after she dealt him serious bodily harm. If Kagura had anything to say about it Kyo would be away all day. Tohru frowned. Yuki had promised some new friends that he'd hang out with them today, so that just left Shigure and herself alone all day.

Shigure! She'd promised herself that she would get up early to cook for him as she usually did for everyone and she ended up sleeping longer than she'd planned.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen in her pajamas.

Her heart sank as she spotted the cursed dog already at the table sipping tea and reading the morning paper.

When he finally noticed her there he neglected the paper and gave her his full attention.

"Ah, Tohru you finally decided to grace me with the beauty of your presence.

She blushed and fiddled nervously with her hands.

"I-I over-slept. Gomen. Would you like me to cook you something to eat?"

His eyes lit up at the prospect of food.

"Yes, of course. If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Oh it's no trouble at all."

She busied herself with making a tasty meal of fish and rice while Shigure went back to his paper, pausing every now and then to watch her.

When the food was done and she set it before him at the table he discarded the paper and motioned for her to sit down with him.

"So Tohru," He began, grinning at her suggestively, "we have the house to ourselves for once. Is there anything in particular you would like to do today?"

She thought about it for awhile.

"Hmm...well I do have chores that I need to do. After I clean the dishes I need to do the laundry and clean the house, and also Kyo's room which is a disaster area. That reminds me; Shigure do you need me to clean your room too? It's nearly as messy as Kyo's and it's been some time since I last cleaned it. I'm sure it could use it."

He laughed shaking his head.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind. You do way too much Tohru. Maybe you should just relax today. Take a break and have a little fun.

"B-but," She bit her lip fretfully. "I can't just let the house stay dirty - what would Yuki and Kyo say when they returned?"

Shigure just smiled at her patiently.

"The house can wait. Right now I was thinking we could play some games instead. How do you feel about Spin The Bottle?

She blushed furiously her chocolate eyes widening at the suggestion.

"W-we shouldn't. Besides, there's only two of us and...and more people usually play." At the glint of interest in his eyes she backtracked hurriedly. "Or so I've heard."

The inu chuckled quietly, greatly disappointed by her refusal but vastly amused at the thought of innocent Tohru Honda playing a game like "Spin The Bottle."

'Well it was worth a try.'

The sly man finished his meal and stood up, stretching comfortably.

"Well, I've got a story to write," He grinned turning to her, "would you like to help me with it?"

The rice ball's eyes lit up with excitement. She clasped her hands in front of her eagerly, stars in her brown orbs.

"I can help you? Really? Oh Shigure, that would be wonderful! I would love to assist you in writing your novel."

Encouraged by her enthusiasm, he led her to his study and she winced at the state of the room.

Junk littered the floor everywhere, in the far corner a wastebasket overflowed with crumpled paper (failed stories,) a large sleeping mat lay in the middle of the room with covers thrown carelessly aside, bookshelves covered a wall filled with countless novels, some on the ground having fallen off the shelves, a closet was pushed against one wall, opened and filled to the brim with clothes spilling out, and squeezed into a small corner was a chair and desk. The desk was messy with pencils and pens scattered on its surface, along with piles and piles of loose sheets of paper and a few 100 page notebooks.

Tohru anime fell at the sight and Shigure sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Okay, so maybe it is a **little** disorganized..."

Tohru stared at him blankly. Shaking her head she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Are you absolutely positive that you don't want me to tidy up just a **little**?"

"Uh-"

"Never mind, I'll get a broom."

And she left just like that, only to return seconds later, dressed, holding a broom in her hand, a scarf tied in her hair.

"Well this will take some work, but I can definitely handle it!"

And before Shigure could make a feeble protest, the girl was zooming around the room cleaning up everywhere.

Twin sweat-drops appeared on his forehead as he watched her move at an impossibly fast pace. It was like viewing a movie set in fast-forward mode. First, she made up his bed, tucking the covers neatly under the mattress, then she picked the books up, carefully stacking them on the shelves in the order they went in, afterwards she moved to the closet, taking clothes out to fold them or put them on hangers, and then position them neatly in the wardrobe, (A/N: wardrobe, closet, same thing) then she straightened up his desk, re-stacking the papers and notebooks more tidily, and positioning the pens and pencils next to them. Last, and thankfully least, she tackled the dirty floor with the broom, sweeping frantically, picking up papers and throwing them away, and cleaning up the wastebasket.

When she was finally done, she removed the scarf, smiling proudly at how tidy the room now looked.

With her hands on her hips, the riceball exclaimed, "That's much better! Kyo and Yuki won't believe how spotless your study is."

The dog was blinking in surprise at the sparkling room. Rubbing his eyes furiously he took another look. It was clean. His study was actually 100% spotless. It was a miracle!

Tohru gasped loudly as Shigure wrapped her in a tight embrace and buried his face in her chest. Tohru didn't know what to do, so she just stood still flushing a light pink.

At last, Shigure breathed a deep sigh of relief and smiled, releasing the startled girl.

Trying to compose himself, he said gratefully, "Arigato Tohru."

She gazed at him blankly for a moment before a pleased smile spread across her pretty face.

"It was no problem at all, Shigure-san. Now, I believe we have a novel to get to?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

He had almost forgotten about it, having been distracted by Tohru's frantic cleaning episode, but now he walked to his desk and immediately switched to "business" mode.

Picking up a notebook, he flipped through it till he came to a fresh page. Grabbing a pen, he absently tapped it against his chin as he thought.

"Now...what should I-I mean we-write about?"

Tohru pondered the question, biting her lip gently. Then a light bulb materialized over her head.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we write a romance novel?"

Shigure gaped at her, Tohru stared uneasily at the wicked, Cheshire smile creeping onto his face.

"Ahh...yes...a romance story, that is a very good idea Tohru."

But for some reason, Tohru suddenly wasn't very ecstatic about the idea.

"Umm...Shigure...exactly who will this be about?"

She should have already known, but the poor, unsuspecting girl was not prepared for what the cunning dog said next.

With an expression of pure innocence, he uttered the dreaded words,

"Why, my dear Tohru, it will be about us of course."

The words struck her with a physical force that nearly knocked her to the ground.

"That's what I was afraid of..." she said softly.

Shigure laughed lightly, patting her head affectionately.

"Don't worry my delicate little housewife, I know you'll love it."

A/N: Review?


	2. The Lord And The Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

The Lord And The Maid.

The lord awoke from a long nap. Sitting, he allowed himself a long, leisurely stretch.

Unhurriedly, he stood up and yawned, ringing a bell to summon his maid.

Within seconds, a lovely young lady was at his side.

"Yes, milord," Was the timid response to the call.

The man's lustful gaze traveled up her well-formed figure, dark brown eyes lingering on her small breasts and slender hips. He licked dry lips hungrily, a predatory grin on his face.

The girl squirmed and blushed under his intense scrutiny. The smirk widened.

A strong arm wrapped around the brunette's small waist, drawing her to a firm chest. Her master used a big rough hand to gently tilt her chin up. Caramel orbs gazed at him bashfully, long eyelashes fluttering nervously.

In a deep, but jovial tone, the lord ordered, "Tohru-chan, prepare my breakfast, fetch me my robe and slippers, and-" Amused chocolate eyes twinkled humorously, studying her neat purple dress, white and pink trimmed apron, ruffled maid cap, and dainty blue slippers. "change into something...prettier." At her startled expression, he added, "I will order the seamstress to make you something beautiful. In the meantime...wear this."

He moved to a black leather chair and, using special care, lifted an object wrapped in plastic from where it hung over the back of the chair.

The plastic was removed and a stunning gown was revealed to a shocked Tohru.

Seeing something that lovely made her look upon the dress with poorly masked longing. However she gritted her teeth against the emotion, pulling her gaze from it.

"I-I am sorry milord; I can not possibly be expected to adorn such expensive cloth. I am but a lowly maid and not at all deserving of such a gift."

Her master's musical laugh filled the air, his warm breath lightly caressing her cheeks.

"Please do as your master wishes and wear the dress. You will look a rare vision in it, and also make me happy. Do you not want me to be happy?"

"O-okay. If it pleases you then I will wear it gladly. It is my very humble wish that I not put it on until my chores are complete. I would not want to ruin such a gorgeous gown."

"Ah, but you can not wait to wear it. Put it on now. That is an order."

"A-alright."

The pen stilled over the paper. Shaggy black locks shifted a bit as the dog blinked sexy brown eyes at his adorable muse.

"Now, how shall we continue this, Tohru-chan?"

The onigiri had been gazing over his shoulder at the story being written with keen interest. Now she turned to focus her attention on him.

"I...don't know."

Shigure shook his head in disapproval. "Tsk, tsk. Tohru-chan, you must have some ideas. We can't leave it here, so I hope you don't mind thinking up something."

Her expression turned thoughtful. "Well, actually..."

The maid slipped on the outfit with difficulty. She had never worn anything like it before.

Gawking at her reflection in the full-length mirror, the girl decided that she did not mind wearing it after all.

Glancing self-conciously into the glass once more, she breathed in deeply before exiting the dressing room.

She stood in plain view of her master. The grown man appraised her with naked approval making throaty sounds of pleasure.

The attention was almost more than the poor maiden could bare. She flushed, eyes glued to the ground, and played with a strand of hair, noticeably uncomfortable.

The attire was alluringly eye-catching. A strapless royal blue ball gown adorned her tiny frame. A silver antique brooch rested snugly between her breasts, fastened securely to the satin material. Another rhinestone was positioned on her waist, directly above her right hip. The back of the dress allowed a sultry flash of skin to show. The dress tied together in the middle of her back with laces forming a criss cross pattern. A small train trailed behind the gown, giving Tohru a feeling of regal beauty.

Tohru glanced curiously at Shigure. The writer had paused and stared absently at his desk. His dreamy expression suggested that his mind had taken a trip to outer space. Dazed and distracted, the inu payed no attention to the riceball, and she watched uneasily as the dog began to drool a bit.

"Umm...Shigure-san, are you alright?"

The novelist snapped back into reality with a jerk. He had been imagining Tohru wearing that beautiful dress, as he, the lord, gazed at her hungrily, lustfully.

Shaking his head to clear it, he smiled innocently.

"Now, where were we?"

Tohru sighed.

"I was wearing the dress, and showing it off to you."

"Oh, yes, I remember. What happens next?"

"Well..."

The lord liked what he saw, liked it a lot. But something was off...the picture was incomplete.

He asked Tohru to bring him a ribbon. Making her turn around so her back was facing him, he struggled to put her hair up. Finally, the brown locks were in a tidy bun on top of her head. Nodding in satisfaction, he asked her to pose for him , which she did, turning at different angles when told to do so.

"You look beautiful." He took her in his arms, but she pushed him away with gentle force. Stepping away from him, she held herself tight, a fearful expression on her face.

"Please don't milord. Tis-tis not proper."

He raised a brow, amused. "What isn't? Showing affection for a lovely young woman?"

A look of pure horror replaced the look of fear. " Tis not right. I am but a lowly maid, and you a rich lord. It would never do to be seen embracing me in such a manner."

Hoping to tease her, he responded, "In what manner?"

The poor lassie went red as a ripe apple.

"So...intimately."

"I t-think it's your turn, Shigure-san." The riceball tried to shield her flushing face from him.

Knowing that it would embarrass her to go any further, the dog took the reigns.

"Very well, I shall continue the scene."

"I am allowed to be intimate with whomever I like, am I not?"

The smug look he wore, sent the girl into a panic.

"O-of course, but-but, my lord it simply isn't r-"

"If I say it is fine, then it is. I am your master, and if I want to love you, then I will."

He edged closer to the maid, who stepped back, hitting a wall. The little fawn had shut her eyes and turned her head away. The man chuckled, holding her chin in a soft grip, and tilting her face toward him.

"Look at me." His tone was light, but demanding.

Languidly, her eyes opened, lowered orbs lifting to meet his, with the greatest hesitance.

Laughing kindly at the languished look that greeted him, he said reassuringly, "You needn't be afriad of me, I do not bite."

A small smile crept onto her lips at his humor.

Sensing that she was relaxing somewhat, he released her chin and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

That small gesture made her gasp, her innocent nature causing the situation to become uncomfortable for her.

Attempting to relieve her tension, the lord removed his hand from the side of her face.

Feeling a bit more at ease somehow, the lady leaned closer unconciously.

Smirking devilishly, the handsome man leaned closer as well, though he did so quite deliberately.

"You have nothing to fear from me. There is naught to be lost from this, but much to be gained. I can teach you so much if you let me. Let me love you maiden."

He inched ever closer, slowly decreasing the distance between their lips-

"**Leave me alone! Go to hell and rot there. Just stay the heck away from me!**"

"Please wait, my love! I'll make it up to you, honest. _Slow down, dammit! I'm trying to talk to you!_"

Shigure released a pained sigh.

"Their back already? This is very disappointing. I was hoping to spend more time with my darling Tohru-chan. It's not often that I can spend quality time with my own wife. I guess it can't be helped. We will have to call it a day."

Tohru had on a sad expression, but nodded and tried to be enthusiastic.

"Won't you at least let me apologize?"

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Your making me angry."

"I _don't _care!"

Tohru heard a series of crashing and banging noises in the backyard. She winced. Poor Kyo. Would he ever learn?

Shigure, indifferent to the brutal scene outside, chuckled.

"They'll work it out somehow. I know Kyo loves her, he just has a bad way of showing it. I'm sure he will come around soon."

Tohru beamed brightly.

"I know they will be just fine. It is true love after all."


End file.
